User talk:Instulent
='Please note that my account has been blocked at my request and therefore, I shall not respond. Thank you for your understanding.'= Mr. Banana Face It looks... amazing! Seriously, it looks way better than the previous one! You should list them in alphabetical order though. :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 19:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :why are you sad Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 19:32, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox I think we should delete "business type", since the page would be way too loaded. In place of it we should add BAWSAQ stocks... Example: Vehicle Manufacturerers Weapon Manufacturers Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 18:06, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :I say whatever I want. I AM RULER :P -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::c'mon. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::As long as he's not on the R* Wiki, I don't care. Wikia staff member told me that as long Owen sources the articles, this copyright is somewhat... allowed. So, I'll keep an eye on his wiki for the next several days. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Olá. I've already done it, Banana Banano. Queres falar pelo Chat? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:34, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Então também vou aos patos. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah, przepraszam, mój komputer przegrzany, a ja rozmawiając z tobą. :( Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:26, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Wiem, prawda? Głupi komputer, chcę kupić chłodzenie od platformy, ale moi rodzice nie kupią mi cholerny jeden Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, dziękuję. Teraz muszę iść, ten gnój jest już podgrzewania ponownie. Jutro! :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:38, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki. :) Dzień dobry (jest 11:05 tutaj). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Tak, to było 41 º tutaj, gdzie mieszkam, ale to było w zeszłym miesiącu. W lipcu tego roku był znacznie słabszy, niż się spodziewaliśmy... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Już nie: Kupiłem chłodzenie off platformy już dziś!!! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:57, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nie bardzo, to działa tak jak to było przed i najgorsze: komputer nadal podgrzewania ... Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie przegrzewać ... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Przez krótki czas (idę na kolację i grać GTA IV po). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey Instu, where exactly in Poland do you live? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Well I live in the east from Belgium in a german-spoken state. I'm near of the three-countries border so I'm 15km from Luxemburg and Germany. Well I don't know too much about Poland but I know a guy from East Germany and he told me that there are nice girls in Poland, isn't? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Hahaha Ok :) I calculated and there are 1024km between the places were we live, actually it's not so far. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Hahaha, do you also live near from Jeans? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:36, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *He lives in Lubraniec, 331km away from you. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:42, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Alright ;) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:47, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Bored Randomness You are a banana! How dare you! My buddy, Strawberry, will eradicate your kind and make you tasteless on the sundaes and milkshakes! --'Tony1998' '(Talk' * ' )'-- 22:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) : My incredible Strawberry will stop you at all costs! Amidargh! : --'Tony1998' '(Talk' * ' )'-- 23:36, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: If Strawberry fails to stop you, my homie, Cherry, will finish the job! ::: --'Tony1998' '(Talk' * ' )'-- 23:55, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: For a beta template, it's good. The only thing I would consider changing is the characters (there's Floyd, Amanda's Lover, Simeon...), but as the waiting time lessens, we'll have more information about all of this, and make a final "2.0 version". :) BTW: Guess what, yesterday when I finished playing GTA IV and before I rushed to the TV to watch Fringe, my computer overheated, even with the cooling platform below (although it was after using it for 3 hours) ... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I might just order it... Anyway, I only bought this fan yesterday... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Not really. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah!...So much (HEAVY SARCASM no sarcasm at all) ... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:01, July 26, 2013 (UTC) OK. I'mma bear hug it. It better not crash... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Slightly. It still hasn't overheated today...STILL... :p Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:16, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Well...in the next twenty minutes, this guy is sure to overheat, anyway. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) An HP G62-a30SP. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) No: 3 years old, bought it in 2010. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:28, July 26, 2013 (UTC) What about you? Which computer do you use? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:37, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Nice...looks like a smooth computer. :) Now I'm off to play Sleeping Dogs. Later, Instu. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:51, July 26, 2013 (UTC) You immediatly got my "portuguese instincts", man. I've corrected it, now. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:03, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Appreciate it. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Let's go! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: BANANA CAKE. *gets banana powers* Thanks bro! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: BANANA CAKE. *gets banana powers* Thanks bro! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: I tried to mod GTA: EFLC and it crashed, but I could take some photos from IV/VC/SA.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 09:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :OOU style is like our wiki, where you knows from the very first section if the page talks 'bout a character/weapon/vehicle from which game. "In-universe" means a writing style that makes you feel like you live in the wiki's subject's world. Examples would be the Assassin's Creed Wiki and the Max Payne Wikis. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 10:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::It's 50-50; for example Aiden's page is in-universe (as the first section lacks the info that he is the protegonist), but some vehicle pages are out-of-universe. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 10:40, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :::You should tell him it is out-of-universe, as it seems there are more OOU article on there than IU articles. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 10:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Image Hi, Instulent, the image on that page is not uploaded by me, but i only try to improve that page because these images should not supposed in the line "variant" but GTA V.--Yong feng (talk) 19:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Please contact me if i edit featured or hot page wrongly.--Yong feng (talk) 19:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, but how to know about a imnage that are copyrighted? the image about shriff cruiser with quad buke and police cruiser with quad bike is uploaded by Ilan xd. I just din't understand even i have read that page fully.--Yong feng (talk) 20:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :::So what you say is: do not upload a image thqt contain a website capacition or a bad filename? Sorry that i annoying you but i just want to know how this wiki diffrences.--Yong feng (talk) 20:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Why What did i do wrong this time? I'm only trying to improve things here you know, And yes i'm new, but that doesn't mean everything i do is wrong. Exmpletree (talk) 10:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mission completed. You're welcomies! :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Alrighties. Meet you there-ies. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:45, July 31, 2013 (UTC) "Universes" Page Hello, care to explain why you marked the "Universes" page I added for deleltion? I mainly added it from GrandTheftWiki as I thought it offered a useful explaination into the way "Eras" and "Universes" work. Geoff-uk123 (talk) 17:12, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Universe Page Well, if pages are copying Grand Theft Wiki's pages, then we just change them around a bit, we don't delete them, Also, I'm afraid I can't chat because I'm a little busy. Maybe later. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, I didn't know you have done it on other pages, but I'm saying here and now: in infoboxes, use acronyms (e.i. 'GTA V' and not 'Grand Theft Auto V'), while in the introduction section, we use the full name. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I often change only the 'Grand Theft Auto' part to 'GTA'. Someone else probably did that. Personally I prefer 'San Andreas' over 'SA'. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:27, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::You mean 'GTA' to 'Grand Theft Auto'? Then he did several mistakes. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:31, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Err.. just keep it the way you see it. Whether it is 'Grand Theft Auto' or 'GTA', keep it the way you found it. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Dude, you are speaking with a guy who moved all pages from 'Bosses' category to 'Mission givers', not to mention I'm planning on moving all characters in 'Deceased Characters' and 'Unseen Characters' (there are not many in the latter), so don't tell me about how hard this task can be. Just today I added to every single 'Lost MC' member a matching template. I think I can handle this ;) -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Meh, I think I'm gonna do it. There are only.... 600+ pages of vehicles, really a piece of cake. Anyway, wait a sec, I'll unlock it. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:56, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::You fucking guessed it. Anyway the 'Gta' template is unlocked. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I have some internet connection problems, so I'll let you start first. We'll begin with the vehicles that are slated to appear in GTAV. Afterwards, we'll move to other vehicles. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::It's fine. I wasn't going to believe everyone would like this idea, 'cos in short, everyone has their own taste. Personally I dislike this 3D uni/HD uni thing Mikey and Dodo started (GTW's idea of keeping both eras and universes was pretty good), I accept that. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, so are many other things. You'll get over it ;) -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::LoL -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, better to post a request. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:29, August 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ilan was the one who blocked him, it's alright.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 12:56, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: I was awfullly disappointed with the SMG page... For this one, I think we should keep the MP10 page. Even if we moved all of the images, templates, (etc...) to the SMG page, it wouldn't be as good or organized as the MP10. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:13, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Is it raining there? Want an umbrella? :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Pussies? Want a waterproof coat, then? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you want a shelter with steam water? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) How can I make money if you don't buy anything? Corn flakes? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Modern Wank will not succeed! >:( Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:00, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ): Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:43, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ):< Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Whatever, Banana... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:29, August 8, 2013 (UTC) No can do. Wanna chat tomorrow? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:39, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Nerdyswagg He's been blocked. What an asshole. His time is infinite. I'll delete the page now. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:08, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Images Sure instu, I'll get right on it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Done. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Cheer up Hi Instu cheer up you're very useful, see this. Kingrhem (Talk • ) 00:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :You're very useful :D Kingrhem (Talk • ) 14:01, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply Any idea you have, bring it up on the community board so everyone on the wiki can discuss it. Messi1983 (talk) 10:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Okay I am in chat now if you want to speak? Messi1983 (talk) 13:12, August 13, 2013 (UTC) GTA Wiki News Hey Instu. Could you check my new blog post, please? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:12, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I've noticed it, but I wasn't able to find the image separately, thanks for giving me the link! :D Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 18:22, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Actually if you pasue at 1:02 in the online gameplay video you will see the RR version. RE: Whoa I dunno, I just reckoned that if it's in GTA V, it's probably gonna be in GTA Online meaning it needs to be in the category. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 12:01, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 12:05, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I never said I wouldn't. I said that if it is in GTA V, then it is most likely in GTA Online meaning it needs the category to be added. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 13:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) When I said sure, I didn't really understand what you ment, so I said sure to see what you did. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 13:24, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Also, Grand Theft Auto Online counts as a slightly seperate game to GTA V because it has a different GTA title, its own release date and its own story. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 13:25, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Image Are you going to use this image, or can I delete it? :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Just... put it in the gallery... BTW, where iz the flucking license! >:) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:04, August 18, 2013 (UTC) #I don't care #This is not up to discussion #Either put license or don't upload the image >:P #I dare you to say your 'Reason 2' to Jeff. #I simply like number 5 ^^ #I took care of Amanda Have a nice day! :D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:29, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::BTW, the license you should use is 'gtav screenshot'. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:30, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Jeff is man, a manly man. ;D Anyway, unless you changed the screenshot (different colors, objects), you still have to use 'gtav screenshot'. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:36, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nah, I'm too busy right now. Maybe later. -- 12:45, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Instu, would you like to chat? I can't edit today becaues my laptop is lagged the f*** out. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 18:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy Hi i saw you deleted my post on the TAR 21 because of the image policy can you tell me how i've transgressed the policy. Thanks. CF0001 In that case i will re upload it properly. Tx CF001 Your idea I've briefly un-blocked you so you could check what I wrote on the noticeboard about your idea. Feel free to add more below what I wrote. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:21, August 25, 2013 (UTC)